Sanar
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Ahora era Peeta quién la necesitaba y Katniss no iba a darse por vencida. FINALIZADA EL 27-01-2017
1. Chapter 1

Katniss despertó una vez más.

Si las pesadillas no terminaban pronto estaba empezando a considerar que debería internarse en alguna clínica del Capitolio, por más que odiará estar allá. Estaba segura que Paylor entendería y no la dejaría seguir en ese calvario en el que se encontraba.

Se estiro un poco el cabello, estresada por no poder dormir desde que entro a los juegos. Sabía que necesitaba de esa persona que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia pero no quería ir a molestarlo, sabía que él no tendría problemas en ir a rescatarla pero apenas una semana que tuvo un ataque y un muy sobrio Haymitch le había prohibido visitarlo y ella había cedido…

Frunció el ceño.

¿En verdad le había dicho a Haymitch que no se acercaría a Peeta?

Bueno, entendió que su mente jugo una mala pasada con ella. A pesar de haber presenciado algunos ataques anteriormente esta vez había tenido mucho miedo, las pocas palabras que habían salido de su boca solamente hicieron enfurecer a Peeta… y así mismo a ella.

A veces se preguntaba porque no podía quedarse callada en una situación delicada, tantas veces desobedeciendo, tantas veces causando más problemas en vez de arreglarlos. Estaba loca, sería mejor si se largará al Capitolio.

 _¡No!_

No, no podía irse. Extrañaba demasiado a Peeta, extrañaba su dulce sonrisa, extrañaba que él la rodeara en sus brazos, no se encontraba lista para decirle adiós.

Muy en el fondo de su interior sabía que ella era la única que podía salvar a Peeta. No era la mejor idea, en realidad ella la responsable de la mayoría de las desgracias pero mantenía la esperanza, esa que nunca se agotaba a pesar de sentirlo así… a pesar de todas las tragedias ella seguía manteniendo un rayo de esperanza.

Si Peeta le cerraba la puerta en la nariz, negando su ayuda, ella se iría. Pero si no era así, haría todo lo que estaba al alcancé de su mano.

Se recuperaría… ambos lo harían. Ambos sanarían.

Y mientras pensaba en todo su desarrollo, decidió ir a darse una ducha. Pronto amanecería y tendría que ir a ver a su mentor para explicar sus planes.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss se paró frente al espejo, mirando el largo cabello que tenía delante de ella. Respiro un par de veces antes de tomar las tijeras, poco a poco los largos mechones de cabello cayeron en el suelo. Lo corto sobre el hombro, de momento no habría trenza.

Estaba tratando de ser una mejor persona, bueno no mejor, realmente ya nunca sería una mejor persona, pero podría ser como una especie de doctora, no tenía conocimiento básico ni nada pero bueno… de algún modo se aprendía.

¿Cortarse el cabello le hizo pensar cosas tontas?

—Simplemente eres Katniss —susurró—. Katniss, tenemos una misión.

* * *

—¿Y tú eres? —Haymitch arqueó una ceja—. Preciosa, en realidad nunca creí verte con ese corte de cabello. Estaba acostumbrado a tus horribles peinados del Capitolio y a tu fea trenza pero me sorprendes. ¡Te has bañado! ¿Será por eso que en el quemador no pude conseguir ninguna gota de alcohol?

—Hoy no vengo con la intención de ofenderte, Haymitch —se sentó lentamente en la silla frente a él—. Mi cabello no es lo que importa ahorita. He venido…

—A pedir un favor —terminó por ella—. Habla.

—He pensado que en los últimos meses lo único que he hecho es romperme a mí misma, torturándome.

—Lo has hecho. Y de muchas maneras que yo no creí posible, ¿las marcas de tus manos se han eliminado?

Levanto un poco la manga para ver la pequeña cicatriz que ahí tenía. Iba con toda la confianza del mundo y Haymitch le recordaba el pasado pero el pasado eso era y nunca se libraría de él, se controlaría para no caer en el juego de Haymitch.

—No. Y creó que se van a quedar por un tiempo más —contestó y se bajó la manga de nuevo—. ¿Puedo continuar con la conversación o me vas a decir alguna cosa más?

—Estoy intrigado pero si te digo algo, no quiero que corras a tu habitación y me cierres la puerta en la nariz. La última vez fue doloroso.

—Tú fuiste cruel. Y yo no me encontraba muy bien. ¿Puedo continuar? —inclino la cabeza en modo de asentimiento—. Quiero ver a Peeta.

—Eso no es posible.

—Tiene que serlo. Quiero ayudarlo, decirle las cosas que nunca le dije. Quiero redimirme. Quiero ser de utilidad en esta vida. Ya he perdido mucho tiempo, he perdido el tiempo de decir las cosas correctas a las personas que aún les importo. Quiero vivir. Y no puedo hacerlo sin Peeta.

—¿Entonces quieres a Peeta para salir, reír y hacer otras cosas? ¿Piensas de nuevo en ti misma?

—¡No! No estaba absolutamente pensando en mí, una parte. No toda, pero no quiero que Peeta siempre tenga momentos emocionales en donde yo siempre soy la mala. Está mañana cuando desperté sentí algo en mí, algo diferente. Me estoy dando una oportunidad, por favor Haymitch. Ayúdame.

* * *

Katniss comenzó a ordenar las cosas en su casa. Tenía muchos utensilios sucios, comida echada a perder, muebles tierra por toda la casa. Afortunadamente con ella estaba Sae y su nieta.

El gato estaba sobre su cama, mirándola fijamente mientras ella tiraba toda la ropa que le traía malos recuerdos, se había comunicado con Effie esa mañana para encargarle ropa y se encargó de dejarlo en claro que fuera más a su personalidad, nada de extravagancias.

En el fondo del closet se encontraba la perla que Peeta le había dado, la sostuvo entre sus dedos y sonrió. Estaba ansiosa, quería correr a casa de Peeta, ansiosa, pero se contuvo tenía que ir paso a paso y no dejar que sus emociones fluyeran demasiado pronto.

Además… ¡Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo!

* * *

Katniss se sentía diferente. Aún seguía sin sentirse como en su casa pero sabía que algo había cambiado. La respuesta era fácil era ella.

—En verdad hablabas enserio —Haymitch entró a su casa sin tocar—. Tú casa ya no es el cuchitril de ayer.

—¿Has creído que todo lo que te dije era una broma? —frunció el ceño.

—Sí —se tiró sobre el sillón—, hoy has hecho un ligero esfuerzo. Dime, ¿cómo piensas recuperar a Peeta?

—Tengo un plan… —él negó con la cabeza—. El pasó número…

—Preciosa, te daré un consejo. Haz tu plan, idéalo, desarróllalo. Pero no lo sigas, trata de ser espontánea. Eso te ayudará —le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la casa.

Katniss se acercó a la mesa, sacó una libreta e inicio a escribir.


	3. Chapter 3

El sol entro por la ventana de Katniss.

Katniss miro la libreta que sólo tenía unas cuantas palabras, no era de mucha ayuda, tal vez estaba ciega por el momento, aún no se sentía tan optimista. Una parte de ella le decía que tales cosas no iban a funcionar como ella quería… y sólo con pensarlo se daba por vencida

La mayor parte de la noche tuvo una batalla consigo misma. Hasta parecía que ella hubiera tenido los ataques por el veneno de rastrevíspulas.

Ahora que recordaba cada momento con Peeta se daba cuenta de que muchas veces ella estuvo jugando con él, usándolo cuando le convenía, dándole la espalda cuando no soportaba que le dijera la verdad, una cobarde. Y aún se sorprendía por el hermoso gesto de Peeta de plantar esas flores en el jardín, aún no podía decir el nombre de su hermana en voz alta.

—Te he traído el desayuno, preciosa —se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su mentor.

—¿Sabes? Hay una puerta y un timbre, pudiste tocar —le regaño—. No es justo que me des sustos de muerte.

—Pues deberías ponerle seguro a la puerta —puso una gran bolsa sobre la mesa—. He traído tu desayuno y el mío, me vas a compartir. Estaba platicando con Sae, me dijo que antes del regreso de Peeta pesabas muy poco y además de la poca comida…

—Sí, se suponía que tú debías vigilar que estuviera bien.

—Yo estaba ocupado —Katniss puso los ojos en blanco—, de ahora en adelante tomarás el desayuno conmigo. Y antes de que me digas una sola recriminación, me vas a escuchar.

* * *

¡Era insólito que Haymitch ahora se creyera como su padre!

Katniss golpeo con fuerza el mueble que más tenía cerca.

¡Haymitch seguía sin creer que ella había cambiado!

—No seas tonta, Katniss —se miró en el espejo—, nadie puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Simplemente desperté con la necesidad de vivir… en ese momento lo supe. Pero Haymitch tiene sus razones para no confiar en mí y ahora… —echo la cabeza hacía atrás y cerró los ojos.

Bajo las escaleras a paso lento. A lo lejos pudo ver la sombra de Haymitch, aún estaba ahí.

—Lo lamento —dijo en voz alta—, me comporté como una adolescente tonta.

—¿Qué dices? —se llevó una mano al corazón— ¿En realidad has dicho eso? Creí que no volvería a verte hasta dentro unos días, cuando me maldijeras y toda la cosa.

—No lo haré —se sentó de nuevo en la silla de momento antes—. Tengo hambre, ¿no te lo has acabado, verdad?

—Para tu fortuna pedí raciones extras.

* * *

—Me gusta tu corté de cabello —le dijo Sae con una sonrisa—, tengo que admitir cuando te vi ayer con él, no me lo creía.

—Gracias —se giró de nuevo hacía ella—. Sae, quería pedirte disculpas por todas las veces que te grité y te pedí que te alejarás de mí. Ahora que veo con toda la claridad del mundo, sé que tu intención siempre fue buena.

—Katniss —miró alrededor suyo—, es la primera vez en que me dices más de quince palabras. Siempre has sido _cortante._

—La chica tiene un propósito —Haymitch se acercó a ellas— pero aún no caigo en la trampa, Katniss.

—No es ninguna trampa, estoy siendo sincera. Gracias.

Respiro antes de enfrentarse a Haymitch. No iba a ceder, no lo haría. Durante el camino al nuevo quemador había dicho comentarios sarcásticas, menciones tontas de su pasado y no había caído. Aún sentía miedo pero no tanto como para quedarse callada.

El nunca haber hablado con sinceridad le había provocado tanto sufrimiento, sólo a una persona se había abierto pero ella ya no estaba…

Antes se sentía como una persona invisible en cualquier conversación del Capitolio, en los Juegos, en la guerra pero no más, estaba viendo como la oscuridad se estaba alejando de ella, llenándola de una luz… una luz tentadora. Creía conocerse, pensar que sus ideas eran buenas, siempre fueron las correctas.

Ahora lo único que quería era ver el rostro de Peeta, abrazarlo y si era posible…

—Es demasiado pronto —susurró.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nada, sólo pensaba en algunas cosas. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer ahora?

—Llamaras al doctor Aurelius, hace más de dos meses que no le llamas. Vas a tener que reanudar con tus terapias, le dirás lo que has hecho durante el día, como piensas, que sientes. Y todas esas cosas.

—Haymitch… —él coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

—Preciosa —le acarició la mejilla—, es importante para mí. Y para ti, te hará bien. Ahora, me alejaré de ti e iré a reclamarle a Sae porque siguen sin traer alcohol. Lo necesitó…

—¡NO! —Katniss gritó—. No lo permitiré. Haymitch, hice un trato contigo, tú vas a tener que hacer uno conmigo, eres parte fundamental en mi vida, hasta que vea a Peeta vas a dejar de beber, ni una sola gota de alcohol. Si tú bebes la mínima cosa, te desobedeceré.

—La llevas de perder —una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—¿No te das cuenta, Haymitch? Las tengo de ganar.


	4. Chapter 4

—Katniss —el doctor Aurelius sonrió en cuanto la vio—. ¿Qué haces en el Capitolio?

—La presidenta Paylor me dejo venir —contestó—. Y quise aprovechar esta visita para verlo. Ya sabe porque estoy aquí, además Haymitch le advirtió, casi me creó cuando vi su rostro sorprendido.

—Bien, bien. Me sorprende tu conducta en persona, creí por teléfono que solamente fingías solo para hacerme creer que ya estabas bien. ¿Estás fingiendo? Porque me la estoy creyendo.

—No, no lo hago. Estoy siendo sincera.

Aurelius se recargo sobre la silla, no quito la vista de ella.

—Quieres ayudar a Peeta. ¿Has venido a pedirme algún consejo en especial?

—¿Puedo hacerle unas preguntas?

—Ya las estás haciendo.

—¿Fue dura la vida de Peeta mientras estuvo aquí?

—Me temo que no puedo responderte en esa clase preguntas, como médico tengo un código profesional. Sólo rompo esté código cuando debo tomar alguna medida de seguridad para el paciente. Pero puedo darte algunos consejos. Únicamente te los daré cuando respondas a mis preguntas.

* * *

Katniss paso la gran parte de su estancia en el Capitolio encerrada en aquella habitación, desde su ventana podía ver como todos trabajaban juntos para quitar cualquier trampa que haya dejado por ahí Snow.

Las cosas que ella creía estar bien, al parecer no lo estaban, las preguntas de Aurelius la habían perturbado, había tenido que responder siendo sincera, algo que no era parte de ella pero estaba realizando un cambio. Estaba sanando, lo estaba haciendo por un bien y ese bien era recuperar a Peeta.

Effie visitó a Katniss el último día antes de partir al doce, se encargó de llevarle toda la clase de ropa que comúnmente usaba Katniss, agregando uno que otro vestido llamativo.

—Estoy segura que a Peeta le encantarán —dijo Effie con una sonrisa, mientras caminaban a la estación—. Me sorprendí mucho cuando me dijiste que estabas aquí, todo de último momento, habríamos pasado una buena tarde juntas.

—Lo siento, Effie —la miró—, quería estar lo menos posible y no quería que nadie me viera por ahí. Aún debo mantenerme al margen.

—Lo entiendo, querida. Aquí las cosas van mejorando poco a poco.

—Ya no te vistes tan llamativa, tus pelucas. No creí que tu cabello fuera tan corto.

—Mira quién lo dice. ¿Ahora cómo te peinaremos en alguna visita?

—¿Nos irás a ver pronto al distrito?

—Pronto.

* * *

Katniss miro el cielo estrellado, a pesar de que el tren iba en movimiento la noche era realmente bella, no recordaba alguna noche así.

Se sentó en la cama y sacó el gran cuaderno de dibujo que Effie le había llevado, en realidad eran varios. Seguramente con Peeta los llenarían demasiado pronto, checo que hubiera toda clase de pinturas, pinceles, todo lo que Peeta necesitaría.

Este era un nuevo modo de iniciar con el chico del pan. Le gustaría estaba segura.

Aún faltaban tres semanas para que Haymitch le diera el permiso de entrar a la casa de Peeta. Haymitch le había explicado que Peeta no se encontraba en cautiverio, no se la pasaba todo el día en casa, se le permitia salir a explorar a ayudar al distrito.

Y Katniss pensó que eso era malo.

¿Y si Peeta pensaba que ella se había ido porque no quería verlo? ¿Cómo iban a funcionar las cosas estando ella lejos? ¿Haymitch le habría explicado a Peeta al menos? Empezó a angustiarse, en cuánto llegará al distrito tenía que hablar con Haymitch.

* * *

—Creí que te comportarías de una manera salvaje estando en el Capitolio —dijo Haymitch cuando se sentó en el sillón—. Me alegra verte limpia, creí que en cuanto regresarías ibas a entrar otra vez a tu mundo.

—Un baño en la mañana siempre ayuda —contestó—. Y no, no me verás perder la cabeza demasiado pronto, Haymitch. Estoy haciendo todo lo que está al alcancé de mi mano.

—Aurelius me dijo que todo fue bien en la cita.

—Haymitch, ¿le has dicho a Peeta porque no me he acercado a él? —Él enarco las cejas—. Debo saberlo, Haymitch. Sí no me vas a decir todos sus progresos lo entiendo pero sólo quiero saber eso.

—Lo sabe.

Katniss tenía la hoja con su plan en el bolsillo de su pantalón. No estaba segura de que eso funcionará, así que fue al bosque para despejar su mente y seguir pensando en esa esperanza que se negaba a irse.

Muy bien, tenía dos semanas más.

La última semana realmente había sido difícil, Haymitch la había obligado a hablar con su madre, sabía que su mentor se estaba pasando de la línea pero según él insistía en que todo era para el mejoramiento de ambos y así cuando se enfrentara a Peeta, saber que no tenía rencores,

El rencor siempre iba a estar ahí pero una pequeña conversación con su madre no iba hacerle daño a nadie, sólo a ella.

Cada vez siente Katniss que se aleja más de Peeta, apenas siente que puede recordar pequeños detalles buenos, la mayor parte del tiempo piensa en los malos, la distancia es poca y Katniss sabe que puede tocar en cualquier momento la puerta y alguien abrirá… pero había escuchado los gritos dos noches antes.

Peeta había recaído. Y Haymitch… Haymitch no la había dejado estar cerca de él.


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss despertó de un excelente ánimo la mañana del lunes.

Cinco días más e iba poder ver a Peeta. Con creces, según describía ella, había superado las pequeñas pruebas que Haymitch le había impuesto.

La peor de todas había sido cuando la había obligado a estar en la cocina, jamás se lo perdonaría pero tampoco olvidaría los momentos que ahí habían ocurrido.

Camino por el bosque, sosteniendo su arco. No iba a ir a cazar pero tampoco tenía idea de que animales había de nuevo ahí. Recordaba toda clase de animal salvaje con el que se encontraba antes pero antes de que estallara la guerra no sabía si estos habían huido o escondido.

Katniss vago por gran parte del bosque que aún recordaba, la vieja piedra donde se sentaba con su antiguo amigo ya no estaba, había desaparecido.

—Es lo mejor —susurró.

Eso era algo que había estado temiendo desde que Haymitch inició a ponerla a prueba, que la última fuera que se reconciliara con Gale pero no podía. Y rezaba para que no lo fuera.

Haymitch era un experto en pruebas, se preguntaba cuál sería la siguiente. Pronto llegó al lago, se quitó las botas y metió los pies. El agua estaba helada pero Katniss la sintió como una deliciosa sensación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No pudo entender cómo fue que se quedó dormida. Se le hizo un poco extraño, dado que al menos ya podía dormir un poco más pero aun así, sus ojeras no habían disminuido.

Se levantó con dolor y regresó a casa.

Llegando a la villa de los vencedores se dio cuenta que Haymitch estaba esperándola con una mano en la cintura, cierto parte le recordó a su madre en esa misma pose cuando regresaba de cazar tarde con su padre,

—Está por anochecer y ni un rastro tuyo.

—El bosque.

—Pues fuimos a buscarte y no había rastro tuyo.

—El lago.

—No te vi.

—La vista comienza a fallarte. Haymitch, ¿ya puedo ver a Peeta? Lo siento pero ya no lo soporto. Estaba pensando en todas las pruebas que me has hecho, hablar con Plutarch, mi madre, Annie, Johanna, visitar al Capitolio, ayudar a la gente del distrito, me he dado cuenta de cómo estás jugando y sé cuál es la última jugada. Y no lo haré.

—¿Y según cuál es la última jugada?

—Gale.

Haymitch se dejó caer sobre los escalones y le indico a Katniss que se sentará a su lado. Ella vacilo por un momento pero después se sentó. Él puso su mano alrededor de sus hombros.

—Me sorprendió que tardarás tanto en darte cuenta de ello.

Ella no contestó.

—Pero efectivamente. Las prímulas cada vez van creciendo un poco y las veo con más color. ¿Cada cuánto le pones atención?

—Todas las mañanas. Fue el último detalle de Peeta antes de que lo confinaras en su casa.

—Fue grave el ataque, preciosa. Quería desde el principio tu ayuda pero estabas pérdida… en tu mundo y sabía que solamente ibas a complicar las cosas. No te habrías quedado callada ante semejantes insultos que nos dio el chico.

—¿Ha progresado?

—Sí… los gritos de hace unos días, fue algo leve, nada de qué preocuparnos. Estaba pensando en mandarlo de regreso al Capitolio…

—¡NO! No puedes. No tienes derecho, no puedes arrebatármelo.

—Preciosa…

—¡NO! Simplemente no lo digas, voy hacer como que nunca lo has dicho. No lo regreses al Capitolio, Aurelius me dio unos libros sobre cómo comportarte con personas que han pasado lo mismo con Peeta, sé que me odia…

—Katniss, tranquila. Si lo hago, nunca me lo perdonaría. Por la forma en la que has avanzado me has demostrado una y otra vez como te has esforzado en cada cosa. Te has superado a ti misma, hace dos meses jamás lo habría creído y sin embargo, lo veo y no me lo creó. Y sin embargo en éste momento lo sé.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Qué sabes?

—Que has hecho todo lo que ha estado a tu alcancé para estar con Peeta. Ya no puedes ocultar tus sentimientos como una vez lo hiciste con cada acción que haces está reflejado. Estaba seguro que nunca llamarías a tu madre, que nunca accederías a ir al Capitolio y sin embargo me has callado la boca. Es digno de admirar preciosa, te admiró.

Katniss se limpió las lágrimas que seguían descendiendo de sus mejillas.

—Una vez te dije que ni cien vidas merecías a ese chico. Me he equivocado. Mañana por la mañana podrás ver a Peeta.


	6. Chapter 6

Su aspecto no era del más importante pero quería verse bien, no dar una mala impresión y que Peeta también se diera de su cambio.

Además de que en semanas pasadas había aprendido a comunicarse más con las personas a revelar como se sentía, aunque fuera con Haymitch pero eso decía mucho.

Bajo las escaleras lentamente, temiendo el momento. Haymitch ya estaba ahí, sobrio y con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro.

—He avisado al enfermero de Peeta que hoy le harás una visita —dijo.

—¿Nos dejarás estar solos?

—No. Tendremos que checar sus movimientos, lo siento, preciosa.

—No hay problema.

Katniss sintió que nunca llegaría a la casa de Peeta, sobre todo al paso que iba. Estaba muy nerviosa, sus manos iniciaron a temblar. Tenía miedo de que Peeta le recriminará todo lo que había pasado, ella podía tolerarlo de cualquier persona pero no de su chico del pan.

Él era demasiado importante.

—¿Lista? —Haymitch abrió la puerta lentamente y entró, Katniss espero unos segundas, respiro durante unos segundos y siguió a su mentor.

La casa de Peeta había cambiado mucho, nuevas cosas había por toda la casa. Pero era más al puro estilo de Peeta, no dudaba en que él se había encargado de re-decorar.

—Buenos días, Katniss —saludo el enfermero.

—Buen día —susurró—. ¿Dónde está él?

—Se le avisó que hoy tendría visita, ahorita está tomando un baño. ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?

—Usted se está comportando como un anfitrión —dijo Haymitch.

—Lo siento —contestó él—, solo hago mi trabajo.

Katniss se sentó al lado de Haymitch sin mencionar una palabra más. No tenía nada más que decir por el momento, estaba ansiosa de que Peeta bajará por las escaleras. Se sentía como si ella fuera a pedirle permiso a Haymitch para que permitiera salir a Peeta.

 _"Es exactamente eso, Katniss" le recordó su mente._

—Peeta —Haymitch alzo la mano— tenemos una invitada el día de hoy.

—Katniss —le escucho susurrar.

Katniss no perdió de vista desde que había iniciado a descender, él se veía muy saludable, incluso su cabello había crecido y sus cejas habían regresado.

Él le sonrió.

Katniss camino nerviosamente al lado del chico del pan. Haymitch les había dado una hora para que se pusieran al corriente con sus vidas, tenían que regresar para el almuerzo.

Apenas y ambos habían pronunciado palabra alguna, Haymitch se había encargado de decidir por ellos.

—Haymitch me dijo que visitaste el Capitolio —inició a hablar él.

—Lo hice —contestó—. Tus cejas regresaron.

—Fue terrible no tenerlas —sonrió— pero me alegre cuando volvieron. Aún tienes esa quemadura en tu cuello.

—Algunas han desaparecido, Effie mando muchas cremas para sanar y con el tiempo desaparecieron.

—Effie también me dio unas —comentó—, gracias Effie.

—La llamaremos y le agradeceremos —dijo Katniss riendo—. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—No debemos irnos muy lejos, no queremos que Haymitch se enoje con nosotros. Ya sabes, ahora es todo un padre.

—De unos adultos.

—Sabemos que lo hace por un bien común.

Se retiraron lo suficiente de la villa pero no tanto para entrar al distrito que a pesar de los meses pasados aún se estaba reconstruyendo.

Conversaron, rieron, contaron cada cosa que se les ocurrió, sin embargo no hablaron de la guerra, ni las pérdidas humanas, mucho menos de los últimos ataques de Peeta. En esos momentos no eran los héroes de la guerra, ni un sinsajo, menos los vencedores de los Juegos del hambre.

Simplemente eran Katniss y Peeta. Dos personas que habían iniciado a sanar, de poco a poco.

Regresaron a la aldea, pasaron por la casa de Peeta y se dirigieron a la de ella. Katniss le había comentado minutos antes que tenía un regalo para él. Así que ahora se encontraban dentro de la casa de ella.

—Pintaste las paredes de tu color favorito.

—Lo hice.

—¿No se nota muy oscuro en la noche?

—Afortunadamente tengo algunas velas, lámparas... y tú sabes a qué punto quiero llegar —se agacho frente a un gran mueble y saco una caja, la coloco sobre la mesa frente a Peeta—. En mi estancia en el Capitolio visité a Effie y me entrego unas cosas que le había pedido tiempo atrás. En realidad son para ti —le vio sonreír— espero que te guste.

Peeta abrió la caja y comenzó a sacar el material que traía. Todo era para pintar. Incluso había unos instrumentos de cocina.

—Gracias —susurró—, me ha gustado mucho, Katniss. Justo a tiempo, mis cuadernos ya se habían terminado.

—Sí no pintas mucho, te duraran al menos un mes.

—Te compensaré. Te haré un dibujo para que lo coloques en donde te guste.

—Eso sí que me gustaría y mucho.

—Debo irme, Katniss, espero que Haymitch nos dé permiso de salir más.

Katniss no borro su sonrisa en la mayor parte de la noche. Incluso pudo dormir sin tantas pesadillas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta historia ha sido editada por un leve error... No es actualización, lo siento.**

* * *

—¿Te gustaría aprender a cocinar? —dijo Peeta riendo—. ¿Es enserio?

—Sí —contestó Katniss sonriendo—. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Tengo vagos recuerdos de nuestra vida de antes. Y no eres particularmente buena, incluso creó que casi echaste a perder mi horno.

—Por dios no —se tapó la cara con las manos—, que horror que lo recuerdes. Fue una parte que yo me encargué de olvidar.

—Pues yo nunca voy a olvidar tus destrozos. Siempre te recordaré cada mínima cosa de la que te de pena.

—¿Qué clase de Peeta eres? ¿Qué has hecho con _mi_ chico del pan?

Peeta se quedó con la palabra en la boca, incapaz de pronunciar alguna, Katniss cerró los ojos con fuerza al darse cuenta de su error pero ya lo había hecho.

—¿Entonces me enseñaras a cocinar? —cambio de tema.

—Puedo enseñarte pero siempre y cuando mantengas tus manos fuera de mi horno, aún no quiero morir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Lo más difícil casi siempre es la preparación de la harina. A veces se dura demasiado mezclando, tienes que tener tiempo, dejar reposar la harina y se va pues perdiendo el tiempo.

—¿Por eso tu madre siempre te levantaba temprano?

—Así es. Era para que cuando la harina se mantuviera reposando, iniciar el horneado. La primera vez que hice el amasado me cansé demasiado. Mi padre dijo que fue porque use todo mi fuerza en ello y que un panadero nunca debía ser rápido, que algunas cosas deberían tratarse con _delicadeza_ así que cuando mi madre no estaba cerca, tardaba todo el tiempo del mundo en preparar la masa.

—¿Entonces no debo usar métodos violentos?

—No —rió—. Tienes que ser delicada. ¿Iniciamos?

—¿Y qué preparemos?

—¿Galletas?

—¿Es fácil?

—Sí.

—Si logras pasar está sin quemar mi casa, te enseñare a preparar tu pan favorito.

— _Bollos de queso_ —ambos dijeron al unísono.

—Ahora envuelve el plástico y dejarás reposar la masa en el refrigerador por al menos media hora.

—Siempre pensé que las galletas se hacían al momento. No qué tenías que dejarla guardar.

—Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes, preciosa. Tú nuevo corte ayuda para que no le caigan tus cabellos. Imagínate una galleta con cabello.

—Eso sería asqueroso.

—¡Peeta están deformes! ¡La cocina no es lo mío! —gruño.

—Katniss, no es tan malo. Las he probado y saben deliciosas.

—Lo dices para hacerme sentir bien. Pero te conozco, Mellark. Y sé que sólo me estás _animando._

—Al menos hice lo que creí que debía hacer —se sentó al lado de ella—. Pruebala —Katniss no la tomo, si no que le dio un mordisco mientras aún la sostenía Peeta.

—Sabe a quemado —dijo cuándo se retiró.

—No puedes ocultar esa sonrisa. ¿Te gustó, verdad? ¿Qué se siente saber que ya eres toda una cocina profesional?

Katniss le pellizco el brazo.

—Haciéndome sentir bien, que innovador.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, se quedaron viéndose durante algunos segundos antes de que Peeta retirara la mirada, Katniss sin embargo no dejo de verlo y haciendo algo que nunca se hubiera atrevido hacer, coloco su mano en el rostro de Peeta y lo hizo girar hasta quedar frente a frente. Sólo entonces Katniss tuvo el valor de posar sus labios sobre los de él.

Al principio él no correspondió pero luego la mano de Peeta se encontraba sobre el hueco de su cuello, profundizando el beso. Katniss jadeo por la falta de aire pero sabía que una vez que se separaran, no podría mirarlo.

—Me gusta mucho tu corte de cabello —susurró—. Aunque extraño la trenza.

—Peeta yo…

—No digas nada —colocó su mano sobre su mejilla—. Tengo que admitirte que te extrañaba.

Katniss se acercó de nuevo y le dio un beso corto. Rió.

—Muchas veces me sentí tentada a escalar por tu ventana —él rió— pero había hecho un trato con Haymitch y debía cumplirlo.

—No confiaba en ti —se apartó de ella— cuando Haymitch me hablo sobre ese trato, sabía que nunca te volvería a ver. Lo siento, debí haber confiado en ti.

—Entiendo. De hecho, nadie parecía creerme hasta que les demostré todo lo contrario.

—Y aquí estamos.

—Aquí estamos. Es hora de que me vaya a casa, tengo mis manos sucias y necesito darme un baño.

—¿Aceptarías salir a comer al bosque mañana? —preguntó cuándo Katniss ya estaba a punto de salir.

—¿A las ocho de la mañana?

—Tendré que madrugar.

* * *

 **¡Hola lectores!**

 **Primero que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero que la historia les siga gustando, probablemente para mañana viernes (26-01-2017) la historia habrá terminado.**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	8. Chapter 8

—Ese cabello ya te está creciendo, preciosa —murmuro Haymitch—. Me temo que tu Katniss interior está por salir.

—Haymitch, el que mi cabello siga creciendo no tiene nada que ver en que regresaré a ser una persona desconsiderada —Katniss puso los ojos en blanco—, creó que el alcohol ha pasado factura.

—No he tomado ni una sola gota de alcohol desde que hice ese trato contigo —se quejó.

—¡Eso fue hace nueve meses! —exclamó sorprendida—. No puedo creerlo pero en realidad lo hago.

—¿Crees en mí?

—Tú creíste en mí, Haymitch —una sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. Yo también debo hacerlo contigo.

—No te creía —Katniss frunció el ceño—, no creía ni una sola palabra, hasta que tus acciones dijeron otra cosa, preciosa. Después de la cuarta acción comencé a creer en ti.

—Y yo no te he visto borracho desde entonces.

—¿Dónde se encuentra el panadero? Tengo muchas ganas de comer unas galletas que tengan glaseado —dejo la que tenía en la mano—, me temo que dejas las tuyas en el horno más tiempo de lo que es debido.

—Estoy aprendiendo.

—Desde hace cuatro meses que lo haces. ¿Y aún no sabes preparar galletas? —Puso sus codos sobre la mesa—. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—Sé que es demasiado pronto —bajo la mirada— pero le he pedido a Peeta que se venga a mudar conmigo.

—Por tu expresión creó que no le gustó nada.

—No es eso —suspiro— siquiera me ha dado una respuesta. Ni un sólo indicio de ella. Y se lo pedí hace más de una semana.

—Bueno chica, el apenas sigue recuperándose, no debes meter presión sobre él. ¿Acaso tienes pesadillas de nuevo que necesitas sus brazos para poder reconfortarte?

Katniss suspiró y se acercó a la ventana, pronto iba a ser la hora en que Peeta llegara a almorzar con ella como todas las mañanas desde que se había unido para la reconstrucción de la panadería.

—No solo es eso, lo extraño mucho, Haymitch. Antes de que iniciará con su loco plan, pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos. Sé quedaba conmigo, no dormíamos juntos pero se quedaba aquí y después de que le hice la propuesta ni eso.

—Estás yendo muy apresurada. Todo a su tiempo, preciosa. Y ahora debo irme tengo que ir a supervisar algunas cosas —se giró hacía ella— antes de que me lo preguntes me llegará un cargamento.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Iniciaré a criar gansos —una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro—. Ya lo verás. Y él chico te ama, pronto lo vas a tener aquí en casa todo el día.

—Sí, claro.

—Igual yo, dado que volveré a la bebida, no estaré aquí para ayudarte a con otra de tus locuras. Nos vemos para la cena.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí ha llegado está corta historia que se me ocurrió con una canción. Una simple línea y salió esto.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a _Brujita22_ y a _L_ por haber comentado al igual que agregaron la historia a favoritos/follows**

 **La historia fue un poco rápida pero tampoco tenía mucha imaginación, lo que si les digo es que pronto iniciaré otra historia y espero verlas por ahí.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
